Papa, Would you be Proud?
by Kei. M
Summary: Wallace writes a letter to his father, Almost 10 years after his death. One-Shot r/r Warning: Slight discussion of Death


**Papa, Would you be Proud?**

--

Wallace writes a letter to his Father, Almost 10 years after his death.

--

Papa, Would you have been proud of me back then?

The day Mama told me about the accident, she handled it so softly putting it into simple words a 5 year old could understand. But I think I understood it before she did. She loved you Papa, Oh did she ever! I remember the smell of the perfume she used to wear for you...she doesn't wear that anymore, it's funny...she always told me she hated the way it smelt but she'd always turn to me, give me a wink and whisper:

"That's our little secret!"

When the accident came she was wearing that perfume, were you two going on a date? She looked at me with those crystal blue eyes I inharited and calmly placed her words to her lips,

"Wallace-dear, Daddy's been in a car accident and it made him very sick, so he's going to be away from home for a little while."

I knew you weren't 'sick' I've seen the car chases a million times, ironically, with you. You'd explained to me what happened to those who were involved in the crashes and though it scared me I understood the concept well enough to know you were probably really hurt. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared for you, I was scared for Mama too! She would take it the hardest if you left us...it'd be hard for me too, but she knew you longer...she loved you longer. Then a week later she came to me with her wet and running makeup drenching her once flawless complection, and she said to me...

"Wallace, your Daddy's not coming back anymore...He was just too sick..."

I'm glad though Papa, Glad I didn't see you in your last moments. You were too proud, seeing you like that...a vegetable on a bed, that isn't my Papa. My Papa is the star football player of his highschool football team. The ladiesman who could have had any girl he wanted but picked Mama because of her eyes. The 'Most Likely to Succeed' of the class of 87'. Mama would say you did, I think you did too.

--

Papa, Would you have been proud of me then?

When I was afraid of the monster under the bed and you told me there was no such thing as monsters. I believed you, and would go to bed being the bravest I could possibly be! I laugh now thinking about that, knowing what I know now...that monsters DO exist. Infact, me and Mama have taken a pair of monsters into our house to live with us! They're kinda like the little siblings I never had and I really like them alot.

After you died, Mama started taking online courses alot and gained some weight, I'd always smile to her regardless and say,

"Mama, you look as beautiful as you've always looked" and I wasn't lying, the beautiful shy woman I remember from my childhood, had become a beautiful, bright, hardworking individual I admired greatly. If you were here right now, you'd fall in love with her ALL over again!

But while she was searching topics for her essays, a really weird thing happened. The computer began to flash, and the outline of an Egg appeared on the screen. Mama and I were mesmorized by it. Then it began to come OUT of the computer screen, but still Mama didn't fear...even as it gently hovered into her hands she'd said it felt 'warm and safe'. If anyone were to hear of a mother giving a child an egg that came out of a computer they'd have thought she was crazy, but if you had held that egg...if you had felt the gentle beating of a heart against the palm of your hands. You'd know too.

And they hatched, into twins! Gumimon and Chocomon. Gumimon was loud, hyper and outgoing (Mama said he reminded her of you!) and Chocomon was soft spoken, shy and curious. I was always together with them in my childhood, I took such good care of them...I loved them as if they were my own flesh and blood, and I know you would have loved them too.

Now Papa, you know I was always a brave boy, and didn't once cry or complain to God that I wanted you back...cause I know he wanted you...but one day, Chocomon went missing while we were playing in a flower field, and more than anything I wanted you to hold me, and tell me that it was gonna be alright. I tried so hard not to cry, but when I thought about losing Chocomon...like I lost you, I couldn't help myself from crying. And then days turned into weeks, week into months, months into a year and Chocomon didn't come back and I had to accept the fact he was not coming back. But then when I was 10, he did, but he was wrong. He was angry, violent and tried to hurt me and Gumimon. I wanted to try to make him better, I did everything in my power to make him better but he just got worse...until a terrible though came into my mind that I wish I could have dismissed and yet I couldn't...

"How can I kill my most important friend, my brother, my child...?"

But, I had a friend by my side...and he reminded me of you Papa. He was strong willed, was there to keep me up when I wanted to fall down and he taught me something I always knew but never really embraced. Even after death...they're never really gone. The creature standing before me, wasn't Chocomon...it was the monster under the bed you'd told me didn't exsist, and I couldn't be afraid of it...and Gumimon helped me shine the light into the darkness. The evil Chocomon went away, and even after he died...he came back to me.

--

Papa, Would you be proud of me now?

I'm in Grade 9. Our teacher directed us to write a letter to our hero, someone who taught you how to live. Someone who's beliefs you always believed in and who makes you want to be a better person. So of course I'm writing to you. Next year, I'll be starting my first year of High School and I plan to sign up for the school football team, I'll need you to wish me luck though...turns out theres a legend there that I'm competing with. Some ladiesman who could have had any girl he wanted but settled on a shy crystal blue eyed companion, voted 'Most Likely to Succeed' of '87...

Mama would say he did,

I think he did too.

--END--

* * *

**Kei:** Yikes, I haven't written anything in a LONG time and it really shows. I hope I get alot of critiques as I really want to perfect this story. Thank you for reading


End file.
